shadowlandslfandomcom-20200214-history
Bioware
While Cyberware augments an individual using machinery Bioware is the art of altering flesh to perform far beyond its normal workings. Bioware is replacement organic parts which are integrated into the bodies own systems. It is a more difficult process then Cyberware and while not as invasive on the body as Cyberware it can carry its own drawbacks. Bioware is undetectable except by intensive medical examination. Casual searches or x-rays can't discern an augmented body part from the original unless they are additional glands or organs which did not exist before. Sophisticated blood or urine analysis is capable of detecting the changes bioware causes to the body. Bioware is also capable of self repair unlike cyberware. Once implanted bioware can call on the bodies natural repair mechanisms to heal it. The main drawback of having any bioware installed it that it lowers the bodies immune system. Characters with bioware will be more susceptible to disease and toxins and injuries will heal slower. The more bioware one has the more pronounced these drawbacks will become. 'Bioware, Essence, Magic and Cyberware interaction' Bioware does not cause Essence loss. There are still limits to how much can be placed in someones body however. Each bioware part has a Bio Index rating, the total of a characters bio index can not go above their essence rating, if it does they have overstressed their body and start suffering serious side effects, if their bio index total goes 3 above their essence they would die. So a character with reduced essence from having cyberware installed has a lower tolerance for bioware. So for example if a character has an essence of 5 they can only put a max of 5 bio index of bioware into their body, any more then that and they will start suffering serious side effects. The normal immune system problems that bioware causes become severe causing the character to become sickly. If their bio points hit 8 they would die. Also some bioware does not interact well with particular particular pieces of Cyberware, this will be noted in the descriptions. Even though bioware does not cause essence loss it still upsets the balance of the body enough to impact a characters use of Magic. Each point of bio index cause a loss of 2 drain rounded down to the nearest whole number. So an awakened character getting even a 0.1 bio index of bioware will have their daily drain points reduced by two points. This is not the same effect as essence loss however. If an awakened character reaches drain of 0 because of bioware they do not permanently lose their magic, it is just completely suppressed, removing bioware will allow the magic to return. See Loss of Magic for the exact effects. 'Nuyen Cost' This is the default market price for standard grade bioware components. Prices in role play may differ depending on what characters choose to charge, generally out in the street this cost may be increased because of the difficulty of obtaining the items especially if they are illigal. 'Legality' Any bioware listed as illegal means you’re likely to get a hefty fine if the authorities find out you have it. If it’s listed as very illegal then it’s possible to get arrested just for having it. Permits can be acquired for certain types of bioware although of course you need to find a corporation or other authority willing to grant it to you. Grades of Bioware Basic Your "off the shelf" bioware grown to be able to match with anyone of the same blood type, metatype and sometimes gender. Cultured More advanced cultured bioware is custom grown for each recipient, this type takes a lot more time to obtain as it has to be grown on request. Cultured bioware has a bio index 25% less then the values listed here and costs 4x more nuyen, so more of it can be put in the body without side effects. Types of Bioware Any bioware in the following Cultured section can only be bought as cultured grade, meaning the bio Index listed for them already reflects the 25% reduction. Cosmetic bioware has little physical effect on the body, instead it is for appearances or social situations.